


To ( jest prezes)

by emilya26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Edek myśli że jest hetero, Idk po co te tagi, Lewackie, M/M, Polski | Polish, Rysiu jest gay aaf, Sejm RP, Takie bekowe w sumie, Wszyscy mają polskie imiona
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: Edward Kasprzak i Ryszard Tozerski to politycy partii opozycyjnych w Polsce. Co się stanie, gdy ich najgorsze koszmary przybiorą postać szefa rządzącego w Sejmie ugrupowania?Uwaga! To opowiadanie pisane jest z przymrużeniem oka. Nie ma na celu nikogo obrazić.+ Jest tu dużo przekleństw, bo to Eddie i Richie.





	1. Przegryw? Nie. Polityk

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam do opowiadanka. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę zabawnego.  
PS. Jak jesteście z Twittera, to napiszcie mi tam, jak wam się podoba. To dla mnie bardzo ważne.
> 
> Dzięki i zapraszam do czytania.

Rysiek Tozerski był mocno zirytowany. Aha, nie. Był _ wkurwiony. _PiS przegłosowywał ustawę anty-LGBT. A Konfederacja z Korwinem na czele i Henrykiem Bowerskim u boku z radością ją poparła. 

— Kurwa mać — powtarzał pod nosem, chodząc w kółko przed budynkiem Sejmu. 

A mógł zostać przy kabarecie. To nie było złe. Występował nawet w cholernym „Uchu Prezesa”. To były czasy… Teraz to on był jedną z postaci tego serialu. Tak, stał się komiczny. Nawet jak starał się, by wszystko w Polsce było lepiej, plany te spalały na panewce. Nie wiadomo, kto był gorszym klaunem. On, czy Pisowcy, którzy z uśmiechami na ustach przegłosowywali ustawy niszczące praworządność w Polsce. Gdzie były tu prawa człowieka? Międzynarodowe Pakty? Jak się było u władzy, to nikogo nie obchodziło. Tylko poparcie Kościoła i homofobicznej części społeczeństwa. 

— Jeszcze ktoś cię nagra, debilu — usłyszał znajomy głos zza pleców. 

Był to Edward Kasprzak z Koalicji, człowiek, w którym Rysiu był ślepo zakochany, od kiedy bawili się razem na rembertowskim osiedlu. Znali się od x lat i byli ze sobą mocno zżyci. Choć nie na tyle, by być członkami tych samych partii. 

— Chyba twoją starą, Edziu — Rysiek wymusił połowiczny uśmiech, mimo że chciało mu się rzygać. A była dopiero ósma wieczorem. Posiedzenie miało potrwać do pierwszej w nocy. — Jak tam? 

— Chujnia — mruknął Edek, wyjmując żel antybakteryjny do rąk z kieszeni garnituru. — Będą się żreć jeszcze kilka godzin. 

— Będziemy — poprawił go Tozerski. — Obaj jesteśmy częścią tego gówna. Ale cóż… nie będę kolejnym Ryszardem, który ucieknie sobie na wakacje. Choć bardzo bym chciał. 

— Tia… najlepiej z kochanką — zaśmiał się Edzio, a Rysiu westchnął. To z tym idiotą chciał wylecieć na Maderę, a ten nadal łudził się, że jest hetero. 

— A ty aby nie byłeś w „Nowoczesnej”? — Rysio zręcznie zmienił temat. 

— Zamknij się, dupku — Edek uniósł palec. 

Tozerski uznał, że jest przeuroczy. A dziwne, że myślał tak o blisko czterdziestoletnim mężczyźnie. JAKO czterdziestoletni mężczyzna. Jednak Kasprzak już taki był. Budził u Rysia o wiele szybsze bicie serca, a kiedy przemawiał na mównicy, Lewicowiec rozpływał się w zachwycie, choć oczywiście by nigdy tego nie przyznał. Przecież, to był gość z KO i tak dalej. 

— Wiesz z kim bym się tam wybrał? — Rysiu uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. — Z twoją mamą. 

— Pieprz się — burknął w odpowiedzi Edek.

— Zrób to sam, jak jesteś taki mądry — wypalił Tozerski, nie myśląc za wiele, lecz zaraz skarcił się za to w duchu. 

Już Edward miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle z Sejmu wyszła Beata Marsz, także z Lewicy. Wyjęła pospiesznie papierosa z torby i zapaliła. 

— Mam już dość — powiedziała zirytowana, po czym wypuściła ustami chmurkę dymu. — Bowerski powiedział, że najpierw pozbawią praw LGBT, a potem odbiorą kobietom prawo wyborcze. 

— PiS tego nie zrobi — odezwał się Edek, który miał wyraźne rumieńce na policzkach po ostatnich słowach Rysia. — Przecież duża część ich elektoratu to kobiety.

— Wiem, wiem. Wkurzył mnie tym po prostu niesamowicie. A jak tam u ciebie, Edziu? Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy — Beatka uśmiechnęła się lekko. 

Ryszard przestał przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, bo zobaczył coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Po drugiej stronie podwórka stał prezes i patrzył na nich. Uśmiechał się nienaturalnie. Aż za szeroko jak na niego. Tozerski odruchowo chwycił dłoń Kasprzaka, który zdziwiony spojrzał w stronę prezesa i go także wmurowało. 

— Ty też go tam widzisz? — spytał Edek drżącym głosem. Ścisnął dłoń kolegi, mimo że przysięgał sobie zawsze, że jest hetero. 

— Może… wracajmy na salę sejmową — zaproponował Rysiu. 

Beatka chyba nie widziała prezesa, bo niezupełnie wiedziała, o co chodzi. Przyszła tu tylko, by wypalić papierosa, a zastała dwóch przerażonych nieheteronormatywnych mężczyzn, którzy trzymali się za rączki jak dwie dziewczynki na placu zabaw. 

— Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgodzę — odparł Edek, szybko puszczając dłoń Ryśka, jak gdyby między nimi nic się nie wydarzyło. 

Oczywiście, w głowie nadal rozbrzmiewały mu słowa tego żartu. „Zrób to sam”. Wywołało to w Kasprzaku dziwne emocje, które były duszone przez niego długimi latami. Teraz wiedział, że nie będzie mógł się skupić. W jego głowie królowały chwilowo dwie osoby: Rysiek — lewicowy polityk w przekrzywionych wiecznie okularach, beznadziejnej fryzurze i rozbrajającym uśmiechu oraz prezes, który wydał się przez tę chwilę być istotą jak z koszmaru. Edziu bał się tego. Nie tylko wykrzywionej twarzy prezesa, ale i swoich uczuć do Rysia. Przecież miał żonę, Mirkę. Kochał ją. Przynajmniej tak dotychczas myślał. A może sobie to wmawiał? Przekonał siebie, że nic nie czuje, gdy ogląda na Onet VOD odcinki stand-upu prowadzonego przez Tozerskiego. Ani gdy posyłają sobie lekkie uśmiechy na sali sejmowej. Ani kiedy jego serce zabiło szybciej, jak poczuł dłoń Ryśka na swojej. Zdziwił się, że mimo wszystko jest taka przyjemna w dotyku. W głębi duszy nawet chciał ją trzymać dłużej. Być może przyciągnąć ją do swoich ust, delikatnie pocałować. Nie. Przecież Ryszard był całkowitym przeciwieństwem wszystkiego, czego szukał w życiu. Edward chciał ustatkowania, małżeństwa oraz umiarkowanej kariery politycznej. Najlepiej, żeby wystawili go na prezydenta jakiegoś miasta. Na pewno nie pragnął bujać się z byłym komikiem, który dostał się razem z nim do największego cyrku w Polsce. 

— Hej, Edi Spaghetti — poczuł, jak Rysiu stuknął go w ramię. — Wszystko okej? Poza upiornym liderem PiSu oczywiście. 

Edek pokiwał głową. 

— Tak, okej. Po prostu… ten prezes. Od zawsze budził moje obawy, ale… teraz wydawał się przerażający. Myślisz, że powinienem powiedzieć o tym Wilhelmowi?— spytał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

Owszem Wilhelm Dąbrowski został w głosowaniu wybrany na nowego lidera Koalicji. Był młody, wykształcony, a swego czasu nawet robił w dziennikarstwie i napisał kilka bestsellerów Empiku. Uznano, że taki gość jest lepszy, by „pokazać nową jakość". Niestety, nic to nie dawało, bo PiS uparcie trzymał się u władzy. Zarówno w Sejmie, jak i w sondażach. To pięćset plus robiło jednak swoje. 

— Na razie może nie. Pamiętasz historię o Jerzyku? Nadal jest straumatyzowany. 

Wil ciekawym przypadkiem także wychowywał się na Rembertowie. Chodził do szkoły razem z Edkiem, Ryśkiem, Beatą, a także kilkoma innymi posłami: Stanisławem Urysem, Michałem Hanlońskim i Beniaminem Hansomiakiem. Właśnie oni u schyłku komuny tworzyli paczkę „Przegrywów”. A potem trafili do Sejmu Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Nie można było skończyć bardziej adekwatnie. 

— A no tak… Jerzyk — Rysiu westchnął. — Kurwa, już nie wiem, czy to było naprawdę, czy mam omamy ze zmęczenia. 

— Tia… codziennie te nocne obrady. Nie wiem, co biorą ci pisowcy, że nie są wrakami tak jak my.

— No na pewno nie walą wiadra. To już zadanie mojej partii — zażartował Tozerski, wywołując chichot Edka. — Kupić ci kawę? Zapowiada się w chuj długie posiedzenie. 

Edziu postanowił zignorować fakt, że Mirka krzyczała na niego, gdy pił kawę. Przecież kofeina była najgorszym złem. Powodowała wszelkie możliwe schorzenia. A przecież był astmatykiem. Przeciwwskazania były tak wyraźne, że właściwie ich nie było, ale jego żona miała na ten temat swoje własne zdanie. Edek cieszył się, że przynajmniej jego matka nie była antyszczepionkowcem jak Mirka, bo najprawdopodobniej już by leżał spokojnie na którymś z warszawskich cmentarzy. 

Rysiek podszedł do sejmowego sklepiku, by kupić dwie macchiato. Kasprzak patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Mimowolnie jego wzrok spoczął na tyłku Tozerskiego, który zarysowywał się pod materiałem spodni od garnituru. Edek uznał, że jest wyjątkowo zgrabny. Zaraz… o czym on znowu myślał? Szybko odwrócił spojrzenie. 

Nagle coś przemknęło mu obok nogi. Jak jakiś duch. Albo wielki pająk. Edziu odskoczył aż, a kilku kolegów posłów dziwnie na niego popatrzyło. On uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany, choć w głębi duszy był przerażony. Przypomniał się mu prezes. Co jeśli to coś miało z nim do czynienia? 

Po kilku chwilach Rysiu wrócił z dwoma papierowymi kubkami kawy. Edek z daleka poczuł cudowny zapach, którego nie miał szans zaznać u siebie w domu. Może sejmowa kawa nie była jakaś genialna, ale robiła swoje. 

— Masz. Nie musisz oddawać pieniędzy. — odparł Tozerski, podając Kasprzakowi kubek. 

Ten pokiwał głową. Upił odrobinę tego nektaru bogów. Cholera, uwielbiał kawę. Żałował, że nie mógł jej pić u siebie. Jakoś robienie czegoś „nielegalnego” z Ryśkiem wyjątkowo mu się uśmiechało. Po prostu dobrze spędzało się im razem czas, dogadywali się nawet mimo pewnych różnic w światopoglądzie. 

— Dzięki, Rysiu — powiedział Edek, przyjmując kubek. Kiedy przekazywali go sobie, ich dłonie na chwilę się zetknęły, co przesłało jakiś niesamowity impuls między nimi. — Do której godziny potrwa debata? 

— Chuj wie — odparł Rysiek, któremu w tej chwili towarzyszyło tysiące motyli w brzuchu. 

Dzisiaj jakoś po raz pierwszy poczuł nadzieję, że Edek może coś do niego czuć. Od czasu jednego pamiętnego incydentu w liceum, nie wydawało mu się, by podobał się Kasprzakowi. Teraz zaś… coś się przełamało. W szczególności, że Rysiu wiedział, że jego kolega patrzył na niego, gdy był przy barze. No cóż, napięcie erotyczne między nimi tego dnia było tak wyraźne, że nawet oni sami je wyczuwali. Tozerski już się z tym pogodził, mimo że nie był jeszcze otwarcie homoseksualny. Jednak Edziu przeżywał kryzys. Był w swego rodzaju „gejowskiej panice". Miał przecież żonę. Może ich stosunki nie były jakieś romantyczne, ale kochał ją. Przynajmniej tak starał się siebie przekonywać. 

— Mam nadzieję, że nie za długo. Jutro rano jest konferencja prasowa. Obiecałem Wilhelmowi, że w niej wezmę udział — powiedział Edek, po czym upił jeszcze trochę kawy. 

— Ja muszę załatwić kilka spraw ze Staśkiem — Rysiek miał na myśli Stanisława Urysa, osobę, najbardziej znienawidzoną przez Konfederację osobę w Sejmie. 

Albowiem, Stasiu był Żydem. Jasne, urodził się w Polsce, a jego rodzice jakimś cudem uniknęli represji za komuny. Jednak oczywiście to on był odpowiedzialny za każde zło świata. A jak jeszcze był lewakiem… pozostawało im tylko zrobić pogrom. Całe szczęście, nie mogli tego dokonać, więc musieli obyć się ze smakiem. 

— Spoko. A jak tam u ciebie tak w ogóle? — spytał Edek, by rozładować atmosferę. 

— Nie najgorzej. Chociaż ostatnio sprzedałem moje mieszkanie. Kupiłem mniejsze. Pensja poselska jest kurewsko niska w porównaniu z czasami, gdy byłem komikiem — zaśmiał się Rysiu. 

Oczywiście ściszał głos, gdy mówił przekleństwa. Robił to nie z własnej woli, ale dlatego, że Zandberg powiedział mu, by nie wykrzykiwać „kurwa", gdy tylko zdenerwuje się w sejmie. A Tozerski zdecydowanie nadużywał przekleństw. Mimo to zdobył mandat wyborczy. Potrafił przemawiać, kilka razy gościł u Morozowskiego czy Olejnik i udzielał naprawdę sensownych wywiadów. Kiedy Edek je oglądał, aż dziwnie mu było słyszeć Ryśka wypowiadającego się tak uprzejmie i inteligentnie. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale nawet go to wtedy pociągało. Teraz, jak Rysiu przyciszył głos, Edziu poczuł dreszczyk emocji. 

— Stary, byłem ekonomistą. Żyło mi się wspaniale — odparł Kasprzak, przez chwilę zatrzymując spojrzenie na oczach Tozerskiego za szkłami okularów. 

— No tak, kapitalisto — zażartował Rysiek, a na jego policzkach można było dostrzec rumieńce, gdy napotkał wzrok Edka. 

Przez chwilę (wcale nie) romantycznie wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem. Jednak coś za Edwardem odwróciło uwagę Rysia. Mianowicie, znów był to prezes. Tym razem, jednak wyglądał inaczej. Znowu strasznie się uśmiechał, ale poza tym miał pomalowaną na biało twarz. Jak klaun. Tozerski pokręcił głową, by odpędzić ten obraz. Jednak zamiast tego, obok niego przeleciał czerwony balonik z logo Prawa i Sprawiedliwości. 

Dopili kawę, po czym udali się razem na salę sejmową. Przemawiał jakiś typ z PiSu, gadając o tym, jak straszliwie było przez te osiem lat rządów Platformy. Edek westchnął ciężko. Trochę niezręcznie pożegnał Rysia i ruszył do swojego miejsca obok Michała Hanlońskiego. Ten, wyzywany często przez prawicę od nie-Polaka, a przez rasistów znieważany, dzielnie obserwował obrady Sejmu. Jako jeden z niewielu posłów nie miał telefonu przed nosem, ale książkę o historii Warszawy. 

— Jak idzie? — spytał Edek, a Michał podniósł wzrok znad książki. 

— Beznadziejnie. Wyszedłem na mównicę i mnie wyciszyli. Tak jak każdego z Platformy, PSL-u czy Lewicy. 

— Masakra — skwitował Kasprzak z westchnieniem. 

Na czas tej debaty, jego myśli odpłynęły w stronę Rysia. Przypomniał mu się „incydent” z czasów liceum. Gdy byli w trzeciej klasie, po lekcjach, w toalecie dla chłopców. Ale przecież to nic nie znaczyło. Nawet nie doszło do niczego poza małym pocałunkiem. Potem Edek uciekł i wmówił sobie, że nic się nie stało. Odkrył oczywiście, że już nigdy nie poczuł się, jak wtedy. Jak całował się z Mirką, to było puste w porównaniu z Rysiem. Jasne, wspomnienie było trochę zamglone, ale teraz wydawało się powracać. Edziu znowu to poczuł. 

Jego wyobraźnia nasuwała mu różne obrazy, które starał się z całej siły powstrzymywać. Myślał sobie, jak teraz byłoby pocałować Rysia. Na pewno inaczej niż w liceum. Byli już w końcu dorośli, dojrzali.

Gdzieś w lewicowym skrzydle sali sejmowej to Ryszard Tozerski myślał o Edku. Uśmiechał się przy tym słabo, jakby to odpędzało jego myśli od tej okropnej przegranej ustawy i przerażającego prezesa. 

Minęła godzina. Potem dwie, trzy…

Edek wstał z miejsca. Nie mógł już wytrzymać. Może niedługo miało się odbyć głosowanie, a może jeszcze toczyć się miała jałowa dyskusja… sam nie wiedział, jednak najzwyczajniej musiał pójść do toalety. 

Przeszedł przez salę i korytarz aż wreszcie znalazł się w toalecie. W pewnym momencie do środka wszedł nie kto inny, jak… Rysiu Tozerski. Edek szybko zapiął rozporek, po czym podążył w stronę umywalek. Mężczyźni byli teraz sami. Reszta posłów siedziała na sali plenarnej. Kasprzak poczuł gulę w gardle. 

— Co tam? — spytał nieśmiało, myjąc ręce trochę za długo niż należało. 

Rysiek doszedł do umywalki i także opłukał dłonie. Robił to raczej pobieżnie, nie tak dokładnie jak Edziu, który mógł zostać nowym ministrem zdrowia ze swoimi wzorowymi nawykami. 

— Prawie zasnąłem — zaśmiał się Rysiu troszkę ponuro. — Poza tym, powoli dopada mnie kurwica. 

— Mnie podobnie — Edek odwrócił się w stronę kolegi, po czym zorientował się jak blisko siebie są ich dłonie. 

Kasprzak postanowił zrobić pierwszy krok. Powolutku przesunął rękę, że ich palce się zetknęły. Ach, znowu ten impuls, jednak tym razem nie był przypadkowy. Rysiek praktycznie nie mógł w to uwierzyć, lecz odważył się i ujął dłoń Edka. Splótł ich palce, co u obu mężczyzn spowodowało strasznie szybkie bicie serca. 

— Pamiętasz liceum? Trzecią klasę? — spytał szeptem Tozerski. 

— Zamknij się — mruknął Edek, po czym ujął dłonią policzek Rysia i pocałował go. 

Ten otworzył szeroko oczy, zaskoczony obrotem sytuacji. Po krótkiej chwili spojrzał na Kasprzaka z niedowierzaniem. Nadal czuł tę kaskadę uczuć, które moment wcześniej go ogarnęły. Euforia, szczęście, a nawet coś tajemniczego i bardzo ciepłego gdzieś w głębi duszy, co spokojnie można było nazwać miłością. 

Edziu przestraszył się trochę, że Rysiowi się nie spodobało. A może miał dziewczynę? Lub chłopaka? Co jeśli po prostu mu się nie podo-... 

Rozmyślania Edka zostały przerwane gwałtownym pocałunkiem Tozerskiego. Był pełen uczucia, a jednocześnie łapczywy. On też to poczuł. Pragnienie całkowicie niezgodne z jego dotychczasowymi doświadczeniami. W ten sposób nie pragnął jeszcze nikogo, a Mirki w szczególności. 

Z impetem wpadli do jednej z kabin, zamykając się w niej pospiesznie, nie przerywając pocałunku. Edek miał już to wszystko gdzieś. Uświadomił sobie, że bez potrzeby nadal jest w związku z Mirosławą, gdy ma swojego Ryśka i czuje do niego coś więcej niż męską platoniczną sympatię. 

— Ja pierdole, jestem gejem — westchnął Edziu siedząc na kolanach Tozerskiego, z dłońmi wplecionymi w jego włosy, a ustami mającymi zaraz złączyć się w kolejnym pocałunku. 

— Spokojnie, ja też — Rysiu zaśmiał się cicho. — Jak widać. 

Jeszcze wymienili kilka szybszych całusów, gdy Rysiek przyssał się do szyi Edka, który przez to jęknął cicho.

— Nie tutaj — szepnął. — Zaraz głosowanie, a w dodatku to by było niehigieniczne i tak da-... 

Tozerski odsunął się lekko, po czym pocałował Edzia. Tym razem było to ledwie muśnięcie ust.

— Dobra. Możesz przyjechać do mnie jutro wieczorem — szepnął mu do ucha, aż po plecach Kasprzaka przeszedł przyjemny dreszczyk. — I weźże ten cholerny rozwód. Marnujesz się w tym małżeństwie — ogarnął mężczyznę wzrokiem. 

Wydawał się Rysiowi jeszcze piękniejszy niż zwykle. Z przekrzywionym krawatem, ciemnymi włosami, które przestały być w typowym dla niego idealnym ładzie i rumieńcami na twarzy. 

— Wezmę, Rysiu — powiedział Edek bez zastanowienia, głaszcząc sympatię po policzku. — Chyba, że wprowadzą delegalizację rozwodów. 

— Na razie to my zaraz będziemy nielegalni. A teraz wyłaźmy z tej kabiny — Tozerski sięgnął do zamka, po tym jak Edziu wstał z jego kolan. 

Nie mógł go otworzyć. Szarpnął. Nic. Jakby czymś był przykuty. Albo trzymała go jakaś dziwna, tajemnicza siła. Nagle usłyszeli głośne miauczenie. Nie było miłe, jak u zwykłych kotków, ale upiorne. Po chwili rozległ się śmiech. Okrutny i charakterystyczny dla _ niego. _Prezesa. 

— O kurwa mać! — krzyknął Rysiu, gdy światła zaczęły migać, a śmiech zmieniał się raczej w przeraźliwy wrzask. 

Postanowił staranować drzwi, ale one nagle otworzyły się i obaj mężczyźni wypadli z kabiny. W lustrze była twarz _ jego _umalowana w charakterystyczny dla klauna sposób.

— Znam wasz mały brudny sekret. I cała Polska go pozna — powiedział prezes, śmiejąc się jak szalony. 

Nie mówił on jednak jak ten dziadek z Sejmu. Był inny. O wiele gorszy, bardziej przerażający. To było drugie „ja” prezesa. Zrodzone z kłamstwa i władzy. 

Obaj mężczyźni zaczęli wrzeszczeć i objęli się ramionami jak w jakiejś kreskówce. Tylko to nie był „Scooby Doo". To gówno było prawdziwe. O ile jakaś pomalowana na klauna twarz w lustrze mogła być prawdziwa. 

Po chwili światło zgasło na dłużej, a Edek wtulił się mocniej w Rysia, który zasłaniał sobie dłońmi oczy. Gdy zapaliło się, okazało się, że niby nic się nie stało. Za to stał przed nimi Wilhelm Dąbrowski. 

— Edek, o co tu chodzi? — spytał przewodniczący Koalicji, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. — Zresztą nieważne. Zaraz głosowanie. 

— Wil, tu był prezes — wyjąkał Edziu. 

— No wow, prezes też chodzi do toalety jakbyście nie zauważy-...

— Nie ten prezes. Ten mroczniejszy. To jest to samo, co dopadło Jerzyka. 

Wilhelm zbladł, gdy przypomniał sobie o bracie. O jego Jerzyku, który… wpadł przez taką istotę do studzienki, gdzie tak ciężko uszkodził sobie rękę, że trzeba było ją amputować. Przez to zaczęły się problemy finansowe rodziny Dąbrowskich, które wszyscy oni bardzo ciężko przeżyli. 

— Jesteś tego pewien? — spytał Wil, opierając się umywalkę. — Coś wam mówił? 

Edek pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że to źle, że kłamie, ale nie powinien był mówić na razie o swoim zauroczeniu Rysiem i o romansie, który właśnie kiełkował. 

— To bardzo ważna sprawa. I cholernie niebezpieczna — Dąbrowski przetarł twarz dłońmi. — Dobra, jakoś będziemy musieli sobie poradzić. A jak na razie, idziemy na głosowanie. 

Rysiu i Edziu przytaknęli żywo. Wyszli z łazienki, przygładzając włosy, garnitury oraz poprawiając krawaty. Kasprzak miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że nie powiedział swojemu liderowi o romansie. Jednak miał powody. Przecież, nie daj Boże, Wilhelm zakazałby im związku. Powiedziałby, że to źle robi na PR Koalicji, odgania tych bardziej konserwatywnych wyborców. 

Wrócili, więc, na salę sejmową, choć teraz bardziej odczuwali to, że muszą siedzieć tak daleko od siebie. 

***

Rysiu opadł na łóżko obok Edka, oddychając ciężko. Właśnie przeżył absolutnie najlepszy stosunek swojego życia. Tak jakby czekał na to większość swojego życia. Bo właściwie tak było. Wyobrażał sobie ten moment wiele razy, a tak naprawdę było jeszcze lepiej. 

Edziu zaś leżał tam obok niego, ze zdartym gardłem, oddechem jeszcze bardziej urywanym niż u Ryśka. Jednak był wyraźnie zadowolony. Też doczekał się wreszcie zbliżenia z mężczyzną, w którym od tylu lat był zakochany i nawet tego nie zauważał. Dodatkowo, z Mirką nie chodzili ze sobą do łóżka od wielu lat. A teraz zdecydowanie odczuł zmianę. W szczególności, że nie był tutaj w dominującej pozycji. 

— Chcesz inhalator? —spytał Rysiu, a Edek pokiwał głową. 

Przykrył się kołdrą, bo przez otwarte okno do mieszkania wlatywało zimne powietrze. Wiadomo, krew w nim krążyła szybko, endorfiny rozweselały organizm, ale to nie znaczyło, że Kasprzak miał zamiar się przeziębić. 

Po chwili Rysiu położył się obok niego pod kołderką, dając mu inhalator. Edek zaciągnął się lekiem na astmę, która teraz niestety znowu zaczęła dawać się we znaki. Po chwili położył głowę na ramieniu swojego kochanka. 

— Nie popełniamy teraz przestępstwa, nie? — spytał Tozerski cicho, głaszcząc Edka po włosach. 

— Jeszcze trzydzieści dni na wprowadzenie ustawy w życie. A w dodatku… chyba nie zakazuje ona seksu. Jedynie „obnoszenia się" — Kasprzak nakreślił palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu. — Czyli póki nie wychodzimy na ulicę i nie żyjemy w jawnym związku jest to legalne. 

— Ugh — Rysiu był wyraźnie zniesmaczony. — Jak można wprowadzać coś takiego? Jakby… ich powinno gówno obchodzić, z kim ludzie są w związkach. To nie jest sprawa pań…

— Mieliśmy nie gadać o polityce — Edek zaśmiał się cicho. — Po prostu… sam nie wiem. Powiedz mi, jakie mamy plany na przyszłość. Ja już… powiedziałem Mirce, że chcę rozwodu. 

— Tak? I jak zareagowała?

— Powiedziała mi, że bez niej umrę, a jak jestem gejem, to na pewno złapię wirusa HIV. Próbowałem jej tłumaczyć, że to nieprawda, ale ona nadal upierała się przy swoim. 

— A poza tym?

— Chyba nie było jej aż tak przykro. Nie kochaliśmy się, wiedziała o tym. 

— To… chyba dobrze — odpowiedział Rysiu, po czym nastała chwila ciszy. 

Wcale nie była ona niezręczna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po pracy w sejmie właśnie tego potrzebowali. Chwili spokoju. 

Dłoń Tozerskiego leniwie głaskała ramię Edka, który znowu zatracał się w tym cudownym uczuciu bliskości. Jakby nie liczyły się te cholerne partie, poglądy czy podziały. Byli tylko oni w tym społeczno-politycznym chaosie. 

Tą wspaniałą chwilę przerwał dźwięk telefonu Rysia, który na cały regulator zagrał „Nie ma fal” Dawida Podsiadło. 

— Kurwa — jęknął niechętnie Rysiek, sięgając do szafki nocnej.

Odebrał, a mimo, że nie włączył głośnika, z słuchawki usłyszeli głośny krzyk.

— Co to odpierdoliłeś, Tozerski?! — wrzasnął Staszek Urys z drugiej strony linii. — Piszą o tobie w kurwa każdej gazecie!

Zwykle Staś nie przeklinał, czyli było naprawdę bardzo źle. 

— Co?! — zdziwił się Rysiu, lecz zaraz przypomniały mu się słowa prezesa. 

_ Znam wasz mały brudny sekret. I cała Polska go pozna. _

Podsumowując, Rysiu i Edek byli w szarej dupie.


	2. Miłość to AFERA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rysiu Tozerski to król teen gay Twittera i nikt mi nie powie, że nie

Edek siedział sztywno na krześle w biurze Dąbrowskiego. Cały czas nerwowo poprawiał czy to krawat, czy to mankiety… Bardzo, ale to bardzo się stresował. Nic dziwnego — tego dnia był na dywaniku. 

Okazało się, że wyciekło wyjątkowo niefortunne nagranie ich rozmowy telefonicznej z poprzedniego dnia. Padło tam niestety kilka stwierdzeń, których Edziu by wolał nie ujawniać publicznie. Najsławniejsze stało się „nie mogę się doczekać aż się tobą zajmę, skarbie” wypowiedziane uwodzicielskim tonem przez Rysia. 

Kasprzak dawno nie był tak zawstydzony. Jasne, nie sądził, żeby coś złego było w homoseksualizmie, ale chodziło o samo naruszenie prywatności. Coś takiego naprawdę bolało jak cholera. Tak jakby ktoś wszedł mu do łóżka i bynajmniej nie był to Tozerski, ale cała Polska. W tym niestety osoby, które pisały mu obrzydliwe rzeczy na Twitterze, a na DM groziły śmiercią. 

— Po raz pierwszy za moich rządów tutaj mam do czynienia z seksaferą — powiedział Wil, wchodząc do gabinetu z dwoma kubkami kawy. Postawił jeden przed Edkiem.

_ Seksafera. _ Edziu nie lubił tego słowa. Kojarzyło się z czymś brudnym, niewłaściwym… jakby był to tylko pobieżny romans, kaprys. Wcale nie. Oni czuli do siebie coś więcej. Rysiu był dla Edka jednocześnie przyjacielem i kimś, w kim był zakochany na zabój w tym stopniu, że chciał, żeby był jego małżonkiem. Oczywiście nie istniały żadne szanse, by to stało się w Polsce. 

— Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej — przyznał Kasprzak ostrożnie. — To całkiem nowa rzecz. Ja… nie mam zamiaru…

— Go zostawiać, wiem — odparł Wil, popijając kawę. — Gorzej, że w ustawie o LGBT jest to, że osoby otwarcie homoseksualne nie mogą piastować funkcji państwowych. Według tego, będziesz musiał zdać swój mandat poselski albo wyprzeć się związku z Tozerskim. 

Edek spuścił wzrok. Dlaczego musiało tak być? Czemu to nie mogło być traktowane jak standardowy romans w pracy? Jasne, ludzie mogli plotkować, ale czy niemalże śmierć w polityce miała być tego konsekwencją? Przecież ciągle zdarzały się jakieś afery ze zdradzaniem żon czy mężów, ale przechodziły echem w opinii publicznej. 

— Edek… serio jest mi przykro — powiedział Wil z realnym współczuciem w głosie. — Jednak musimy z tego jakoś wyjść. Nie wywalę cię z partii, będę o ciebie walczył, ale… jeśli się to nie uda, jedynym dla ciebie wyjściem będzie… złożenie rezygnacji. 

Kasprzak skrzywił się na te słowa. Zaskoczyły go. Nie tylko zaskoczyły. Zdenerwowały.

— Nie, Wil. Kurwa, wiesz ile harowałem na kampanii wyborczej? Konferencjach prasowych? Tłumacząc się przed telewizją w jakichś durnych wywiadach? A teraz mi mówisz, że miałbym zrezygnować, bo się kurwa zakochałem? — Edziu wstał z miejsca gwałtownie. — Aha, nie. Zakochałem się w facecie. To zupełnie zmienia postać rzeczy. Wiesz, jak się to nazywa, Wilhelm?  _ Homofobia.  _

— Nie p-posądzaj mnie o homofob-bię, Ed-dward! — wkurzył się Wil, uderzając w stół pięścią. 

— Wszyscy wiemy, że idziesz tylko pod wyborców. Oni są homofobami, ty też! — krzyknął Kasprzak. — Robisz dokładnie to, co twoi poprzednicy, a wolisz się zajmować moim romansem niż tym, że w Sejmie jest To, które przybrało postać prezesa! 

W pokoju natychmiast zrobiło się chłodniej. Okno otworzyło się na oścież. Wleciał przez nie czerwony balonik z logiem PiS-u.

— Ro-robimy dokład-dnie to, czeg-go ch-chcą — Wil znowu zaczął się jąkać, tym razem z przestrachem, nie wściekłością. — D-dajemy się im m-m-ma-mani — nie dał rady wymówić ostatniego słowa. 

Opadł na swoje krzesło, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach. Edek poczuł lekki wstyd, że tak napadł na Dąbrowskiego. Uspokoił troszeczkę zszargane nerwy. Położył dłoń na ramieniu lidera. 

— Przepraszam, Wil — odparł spokojniej. — Po prostu… dostałem ostatnio tyle obrzydliwych wiadomości, nienawiści… Jestem już przeczulony. 

— A ja rzeczywiście jestem bezradny. Naprawdę, nie wiem, jak sobie radzić. Mogę gadać o tym, że ł-łamana jest Konstytucja, że Unia Europejska zamierza nas sankcjonować, a większość nadal jest za nimi. Nie wiem już, c-co robić.

— Rysiu by wiedział. Tylko on nie jest u nas w partii — westchnął Edziu, uśmiechając się lekko na myśl o swoim (już) chłopaku. 

— Tak, można mu przyznać, że radzi sobie z byciem medialnym — zaśmiał się ponuro Dąbrowski. — Wiesz, że odpisuje na hejty na Twitterze? 

— Co? Co za debil! — Kasprzak zaliczył porządny facepalm, choć w rzeczywistości był zachwycony tym, jakim jego ukochany był idiotą. 

***

Gdy tylko Rysiek wszedł do sztabu Lewicy, został przywitany przez Beatkę i Staśka, którzy byli wyraźnie wkurzeni. Tozerski posłał im nieprzytomny uśmiech. 

— Uprzedzam, że wypiłem tylko dwie kawy. Mogę wam tu zemdleć — odparł. 

Beata zaniepokoiła się. 

— Czy ty w ogóle sypiasz? — spytała.

— Zależy z kim.

—  _ Bip bip,  _ Rysiu — upomniała go kobieta. 

— Tak, jasne. Biuletyn Informacji Publicznej, zrozumiano. 

— Rysiek, może byś się łaskawie już przymknął? — powiedział wreszcie Stasiu. — Adrian nie mógł przyjechać. Ani Włodek. Ani Robert, choć z nim rozmawiałeś. 

Rysiu przytaknął. Właściwie telefon od lidera Wiosny obudził go rankiem, gdy przysypiał, a Edek chrapał, wtulony w jego pierś. Jasne, nikt w partii nie miał przeciwko temu, że Tozerski był gejem. Tylko chodziło o to, że: a) chodził z gościem należącym do KO; b) w  _ tamtej _ rozmowie telefonicznej użył kilku stwierdzeń, które nie były pokazywane w telewizji, w obawie, że dzieci w Polsce mogłyby otrzymać krótką, ale treściwą lekcję edukacji seksualnej; c) kłócił się teraz z prawicowcami na Twitterze, co było chyba najgorsze. Biedroń bardzo delikatnie mu wszystko wyjaśnił, ale i tak Rysiu wiedział swoje i robił swoje. Jak obrażano Edzia, nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie. 

— Powinniśmy odciąć ci internet, Tozerski. Albo zabrać telefon — rzekł Staś. — Kłócąc się z prawicą, łamiesz wszelkie polityczne reguły. 

— Przynajmniej Młodzi Razem mnie uwielbiają — powiedział Rysiek.

To była akurat prawda. Lewicowa młodzież z Twittera pokochała Ryszarda Tozerskiego. W ciągu zaledwie dnia powstały nawet reaction pics z nim w roli głównej. Nastolatkowie uwielbiali go za to, że nosił często koszule w kwiatki, odkrywała ponownie jego stare stand-upy, a nawet mówiła, że jest białym mężczyzną miesiąca. On odpowiadał im, że mówią chyba o Edwardzie Kasprzaku, a oni rozpływali się, używając wdzięcznego wyrażenia „uwu uwu uwu”. 

— O tym właśnie chcieliśmy pomówić, Rysiek. Bo widzisz… może starsi cię nie cierpią, ale młodych możesz do siebie śmiało przekonywać — rzekł Urys, splatając swoje dłonie za plecami. — Ale wiadomo, do tanga trzeba dwojga. 

Rysiu zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie chodzi wam o to, żebym znowu występował w „Tańcu z Gwiazdami”, prawda?

— Musisz wciągnąć Edka do Lewicy. Koniecznie — powiedziała Beatka. — Jak już będzie u nas, stworzycie ulubioną parę

po oczywiście Biedroniu i Śmiszku. A naszej partii to absolutnie nie zaszkodzi, wręcz przeciwnie. 

Tozerski niezupełnie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Przecież Edziu był w innej partii ze względu na swoje przekonania i wiele razy to podkreślał. Mówił, że nie popiera legalizowania marihuany, chyba że do celów medycznych. Albo nie zgadzał się z kilkoma postulatami ekonomicznymi. Zawsze obaj uważali, że to w porządku. Jako przyjaciele kłócili się o setki różnych rzeczy, ale nie o politykę. Ustalili między sobą, że o ile jeden z nich nie dołączy do PiS-u albo Konfederacji, nie będzie pretensji do siebie nawzajem o działanie partii politycznych. 

— Nie — Rysiu pokręcił głową. — Nie chcę, żeby związek mój i Edka był wykorzystany politycznie. Kurwa, co wam w ogóle strzeliło do głowy? To moje życie prywatne. I jego także. Beata, co było jak opinia publiczna odkryła twój romans z Hansomiakiem? Było, było i zniknęło. 

— Rysiu, ale to jest jedyne wyjście, żebyś wyszedł z tego z twarzą — rzekła Marsz, na której policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec. 

— Robienie ze swojego życia seksualnego jakiegoś wielkiego halo, to nie jest „wyjście z twarzą”. Tak jakby to, że jestem gejem sprawiało, że co? Że zgarnę więcej wyborców? A to aby nie chodzi o to, by jebać te różnice między nami i traktować się równo? Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł? 

— Dostaliśmy maila od Zandberga, że taki jest odgórnie ustalony plan — Stasiek wzruszył ramionami. — Jakby, ja też się z tym zbytnio nie zgadzam. Beatka też, choć to ona miała cię przekonać, więc tego nie przyzna. 

— Zaraz… dostaliście maila? Czemu Zandberg do mnie nie zadzwonił? — zaniepokoił się Rysiu. Coś mu śmierdziało w tej sprawie. Przecież to nie mógł być pomysł lidera Razem. 

— No tak. I między nami, mi też się to nie podoba — odparła Marsz, dając Tozerskiemu telefon z otwartą aplikacją Gmail.

Wiadomość wydawała się normalna dopóki Rysiu nie zobaczył emotki klauna w ostatnim zdaniu. Takiej z Androida, która bezczelnie się uśmiechała. 

— O kurwa mać — Rysiek oddał szybko telefon koleżance, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł szybkim krokiem ze sztabu Lewicy. 

Musiał czym prędzej spotkać się z Edkiem.

***

Umówili się w Costa Cafe w Złotych Tarasach, gdzie typowo panował duży gwar. Dwie latte macchiato stały już na stole, gdy na miejscu zjawił się Edek. Tak jak Rysiu, nie był już w garniturze, ale w stroju „incognito”. Czyli miał na sobie t-shirt z H&M, dżinsy i tenisówki. Tozerski uznał, że w tej stylizacji wygląda seksownie niczym jakiś gość na jednej z tych sesji z „Top Model”. 

— Cześć — Edziu chciał przytulić swojego chłopaka, ale ze względu na dużą ilość ludzi jedynie poklepał go po ramieniu. 

— Siemasz, Edi Spaghetti — Rysiek wymusił uśmiech. 

On z kolei miał na sobie koszulkę z PolandRock Festival, z której całe szczęście dało się zmyć plamy z błota. Jeśli by wszystko dobrze poszło, zamierzał zabrać Kasprzaka na taki koncert, pod namiot. Jako dzieciaki przecież marzyli, żeby odwiedzić Woodstock. 

— Byłem dziś u Wila. Do pokoju wleciał balonik z pieprzonym logo PiS-u — Edek wziął porządnego łyka kawy. — Wszystko jest tak spierdolone, jeszcze Mirka chce zaraz umawiać się na rozprawę o rozwód i specjalnie wynajęła prawnika, by zostawić mnie bez grosza. 

— A to suka… — Rysiek pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. — U mnie za to była w ogóle zjebana sprawa. Prezes napisał do moich, podszywając się pod Zandberga, żeby wciągnąć cię do Lewicy. Nie wiedziałem, że on nawet umie używać komputera.

Edziu mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. To było to. Humor Ryśka potrafił poprawić mu nastrój w niemal każdej sytuacji. Mimo, że miejscami bywał niezwykle irytujący. 

— Musimy tam iść — odrzekł Tozerski.

— Gdzie niby?

— Sam wiesz.

— Nie, nie… No nie. Nie mówisz poważnie! — Edek pokręcił głową. — To samobójstwo, rozumiesz?

— A gdzie indziej znajdziemy odpowiedzi, jak nie tam? To nasza jedyna szansa, zanim wszystko się nam spierdoli.

— Nie będziemy włamywać się na Nowogrodzką. Oszalałeś?! 

— Właśnie nie, Edek! No dawaj, jesteś odważny, dasz radę. 

— Nie jestem. A to co mielibyśmy zrobić byłoby totalnie wbrew prawu.

— Powiedz mi, kto dziś tutaj przestrzega prawa, co? No właśnie. Nikt. W anarchii wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

— Jakim cudem jesteś w polityce, typie? — Edziu przetarł dłońmi twarz. — Okej. Już i tak jestem martwy w tej dziedzinie, więc co mi zaszkodzi?

Rysiu uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

— Można? Można — kiwnął głową, po czym upił łyka kawy, brudząc przy tym usta pianką. 

Edek chciał w uroczy sposób zetrzeć ją serwetką, tak jak robiły to wszystkie pary. Ograniczył się jednak do stwierdzenia:

— Ujebałeś się pianką, wiesz? 

Rysiek ku zgrozie Kasprzaka użył rękawa bluzy, by zetrzeć kawę z ust. 

— Dzięki, Edz.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

— Dobrze, Edz. 

— Wiesz co? Pieprz się.

— Dopiero wieczorem. Z twoją matką.

Edziu mimo typowego dla tych docinków wkurzenia, czuł miłe ciepło. Tak jakby znowu byli na tamtym osiedlu na Rembertowie bez trosk i tej pieprzonej polityki. 

***

Wieczorem okazało się, że ze względu na brak chęci z obu stron, zamiast na Nowogrodzką, Edek i Rysiu pojechali do mieszkanka Tozerskiego, w którym urządzali swoje rendez-vous. 

Mieściło się ono na Woli, całkiem niedaleko centrum handlowego Arkadia. Było małe, ale całkiem nieźle urządzone meblami z Ikei, na których walały się różne papiery, bo Rysiek nie miał czasu na sprzątanie.

— Ale ty masz tu syf — rzucił Edziu na wejściu.

— Przecież byłeś tu wczoraj — mruknął Tozerski, wrzucając swoją bluzę do szafy i strzepując ze stóp buty. 

— Nie skupiałem się za bardzo na twoim mieszkaniu, jakbyś wtedy nie zauważył. 

— W sumie racja. Dobrze, że przynajmniej moje łóżko nie było zawalone… Może chcesz się napić? Mam dobre wino, wyjątkowo nie z Biedronki. 

— Ale luksusy… — Edek usiadł na kanapie, przekładając na bok pogniecioną marynarkę, która zapewne leżała tam od dłuższego czasu. — Serio powinieneś tu sprzątnąć. Bo zaraz zacznie śmierdzieć. 

Rysiu przewrócił oczami.

— To pijesz czy nie?

— Piję. 

— No to zajebiście. 

Po kilku chwilach wrócił z kuchni z dwoma względnie czystymi kieliszkami i butelką czerwonego Carlo Rossi. Zasiadł obok Edzia, po czym nalał im obu po lampce o wiele za dużej jak na przyjęte dotychczas standardy. 

— Nasze zdrowie — uniósł swój w niemrawym toaście.

Edek zawtórował mu, po czym napił się wina. Poczuł to specyficzne przyjemne grzanie w przełyku, które tak bardzo kojarzyło mu się z grzechem. Przecież przy Mirce nie mógł nawet zjeść wedlowskiej czekoladki z likierem czy batonika „Pawełka”. 

Rysiu otoczył go ramieniem i przytulił do siebie. 

— Ciężko mi będzie pić w takiej pozycji — rzekł cicho Kasprzak, wdychając przyjemny zapach perfum swojego chłopaka. 

— Niespecjalnie mnie to obchodzi, skarbie — Rysiu pomimo swojego zmęczenia wysilił się na uwodzicielski ton. 

Edek podniósł nieco głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy Rysia. Ten nachylił się nad nim i złożył na jego ustach lekki pocałunek. Wreszcie mogli to zrobić, bez strachu, że ktoś ich przyłapie, nagra czy zrobi im zdjęcie. 

— Obejrzyjmy jakiś film. Na przykład „Killera” — zaproponował Edziu, upijając trochę wina. 

— Dobry pomysł — Tozerski wstał ciężko z kanapy, po czym zaraz wrócił z laptopem. — Znajdziemy to pewnie na jakimś CDA czy coś. Mam nawet premium.

— Masz CDA premium? — Edek roześmiał się aż. — Nie wolałbyś Netflixa czy coś? 

— Miałem przez jakiś czas, ale potem musiałem obciąć koszty. Wiesz, jak to jest. 

Akurat to była prawda. Pensje opozycyjnych posłów zostały obcięte przez jedną ze wspaniałomyślnych ustaw. Mogły już zahaczać o płacę minimalną. 

Rysiu szybko znalazł w internecie „Killera”. Postawił laptopa na stoliku przed kanapą, po czym znowu przytulił do siebie Edzia. Mimo, że po godzinie film trwał w najlepsze, obaj mężczyźni już usnęli wyjątkowo spokojnie, jak na sytuację, w której przyszło im żyć. 

****

Następnego dnia po krótkich konferencjach prasowych, wsiedli do opla Edka, by pojechać na Nowogrodzką i stawić czoła czającemu się tam złu. To było jak wyprawa do nawiedzonego domu. 

W radiu zaś grała płyta Bajm. Edziu chciał natychmiast ją wyłączać, ale Rysiu nie dał mu. Zamiast tego śpiewał na cały głos „Białą Armię”, sprawiając, że jego chłopak był okropnie zażenowany. 

— Jesteś skończonym idiotą, mówiłem ci? — warknął Kasprzak, a Tozerski odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem. 

— Za to mnie kochasz, skarbie — ucałował go w policzek, gdy przejeżdżali obok Pałacu Kultury.

Po kilku chwilach stania w korku na skrzyżowaniu, zaparkowali całkiem niedaleko, by na wszelki wypadek mieć gdzie zwiewać. 

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tam wchodzić? — Rysiu uniósł brwi. 

— Nie — powiedział szybko Edek. — Chodźmy. 

****

Korytarz prowadzący do gabinetu prezesa był prawie ciemne. Mrygała tylko jedna lampa. Złowrogo, sprawiając, że obu dorosłym facetom ciarki przeszły po plecach.

— Będzie chciał nas wystraszyć — ostrzegł Rysiek.

— No bez kitu…

Edek wyjął szybko swój inhalator z kieszeni i wziął haust. Czuł, że astma zaczyna atakować jego płuca. Cały był napięty. Zaraz coś mogło na niego skoczyć, rozszarpać, a co gorsza nagrać. 

Nagle rozległo się głośne miauczenie. To samo, co wtedy w toalecie, tylko nawet straszniejsze. Rysiek ścisnął dłoń Edzia, by dodać sobie otuchy. 

— JEEEST TU KTOOO? — wrzasnął nieprzyjemny kobiecy głos, który sprawił, że obaj podskoczyli. 

Zaraz zobaczyli ją. Przerażającą, pogrążoną w mroku, z okropnym uśmiechem i kluczami, które złowieszczo błyszczały w jej ręku. 

Pani Basia. 

— NIE ZNAM WAS — zaskrzeczała, patrząc wprost na posłów. Wydawała się, jak kukiełka. Przechylała się jakoś dziwnie. — NIE JESTEŚCIE Z PARTII. 

Obok niej pojawił się kot. Był nienaturalnie duży, a jego oczy błyskały na jaskrawo-czerwono. Morderczo. 

Edek niespodziewanie wystąpił naprzód. Rysiu chciał go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. 

— Przekaż prezesowi… że się go nie boimy! Słyszysz?! Nie boimy się! — wrzasnął Edziu. — I żadna ustawa nam nie przeszkodzi w…

Nie dokończył, bo nagle kot naskoczył na niego. Był za szybki, by zareagować. W tle rozległ się głośny, szyderczy śmiech, a kocisko wbiło pazury w klatkę piersiową Kasprzaka. Przejechał nimi aż do pępka, po czym upadł na ziemię. Uciekł, zostawiając na ziemi krwawe ślady. 

To było za dużo. Rysiu przytrzymał upadającego Edka w ramionach. 

— Edziu, kurwa… Edziu… — w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. 

Wszystko zdarzyło się za szybko, nie dało się zareagować. A Kasprzak trzymał ręce na długiej ranie, rozpaczliwie starając się nie wykrwawić. 

Tozerskiego ogarnęła lekka panika, ale zdołał podnieść ukochanego niczym pannę młodą. Wybiegł jak najszybciej mógł z budynku. 

Na dworze położył Edzia na chodniku. 

— Edek… nie umieraj mi tutaj — szepnął, zalewając się łzami.

Kasprzak odchrząknął.

— Nie umrę, debilu. Zawieź mnie po prostu do szpitala.

Po czym zemdlał. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tak w ogóle dziękuję za baaaaardzo miłe komentarze pod pierwszym rozdziałem. I love you, guys!


End file.
